Is it a lie or isn't it?
by Ibelieve24
Summary: Castiel gives the final word on lying and teaches Sam a lesson in the process. Cas, Dean, Sam, Bobby and Julianna. Part of an ongoing series but can be read alone.
1. Chapter 1

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Dean commented to Sam from the living room couch. He was flipping channels on the tv and taking a break from working on the Impala.

Sam knew that there was nothing wrong with the Impala and Dean was just making excuses. Sam could see right through him.

Earlier that morning, Dean had insisted that his "baby" wasn't acting normal and suggested they go to Bobby's for a while so he can look her over. The truth was that Sam hadn't been feeling well after he got thrown up against the wall of a college locker room by the angry spirit of a football player. He had hit his head pretty bad and was even unconscious for a while. Sam insisted he was alright but Dean wasn't buying it. Being the overprotective brother that he was, he made up a reason for them to get some rest at Bobby's house.

"Why shouldn't I go in there Dean?" Sam looked at his brother like he lost his mind.

"Because, they are arguing and I have a funny feeling it is about to get ugly."

Dean was referring to Bobby and Julianna. Bobby insisted that Julianna had lied to him and Julianna insisted that it was not a lie or an omission of information. She had answered him honestly and was not responsible for how he interpreted it.

Sam stood back and eavesdropped on the conversation. Dean joined him and decided to educate his little brother on human behavior.

"See Sammy, I can read people. Look at Bobby, he is sitting at his desk as usual, calm and composed. Now, look at Jules. She is pacing back and forth in front of the desk. It is clear, she is angry. That is the first sign of guilt."

Sam saw what Dean was referring to but he didn't interpret that as automatic guilt.

"If anger was the first sign of guilt Dean, you would always be guilty." Sam shook his head at him.

They quieted as Bobby started talking. His voice was strong and calm but the brothers could tell that he was nearing the end of his patience.

"It's a lie. End of story. What do you think I am a babe in the woods? I know what a lie is and that is a lie!" Bobby was not backing down.

"You asked me a question and I answered it truthfully. There was no lie involved here Bobby Singer! I don't appreciate being called a liar." Julianna's temper was on full alert.

"Don't much care what you appreciate being called. A lie is a lie and if you lie, you are a liar. The end."

"Ohhhhhh you are infuriating! Do you know that!?" Julianna turned her back on him.

"I have been told that a time or two. Didn't care then and don't much care now."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam looked concerned but Dean was all smiles.

"Dude, what are you smiling at?"

"I don't know. It's just funny. Jules thinks she can win against Bobby. It isn't going to happen. When will the girl learn?"

"I think we should break it up." Sam didn't like the fighting. Besides, he had a head ache and it kept getting worse. He had taken a handful of pain medication but it wasn't working. It was a constant throbbing that slowly was growing worse. He didn't want to tell Dean or he would go all mother bear on him.

"Go ahead if you want to Dr. Phil. I'm staying out of it." Dean sat back down on the couch.

Sam walked in the room ignoring his brother's warning and getting the attention of both Bobby and Julianna.

"Um, are you two ok?" Sam asked carefully.

"We're fine Sam." Bobby growled at him.

"No, actually we are not fine Sam. I wouldn't want to _**lie**_ to you."Julianna threw a glare at Bobby.

Bobby rolled his eyes at Jules. "Ok, Sam, you asked for it coming in here. Do you want to give your opinion?"

"To be honest Bobby, I'm kind of scared of the both of you right now, but I will try."

Dean laughed from the living room and both Bobby and Julianna glared in his direction.

"I will tell him Bobby because you are going to make it sound one-sided." Julianna accused him.

"Ok, so now I don't know the difference between the truth and a lie and I cheat?" Bobby looked at her like she was one card short of a full deck.

Julianna just ignored his comment and started the story. "Sam, you know I sleep about every 3 days, right?"

"Yeah, when we can get you to sleep." Sam snickered.

Bobby laughed as if his point was already made. Julianna looked at Sam with her most serious expression.

"Really Sam? Do you want to hear the problem or do you want to make sarcastic side comments?"

Sam tried not to smile and look serious. "Ok, sorry, go ahead."

Julianna continued. "Well, Tuesday night, I was supposed to go to sleep. Of course Bobby reminded me as he usually does because he doesn't trust me to do it myself."

Bobby snickered. "You're damn right I don't and obviously with good reason."

"Anyway, the next morning, Bobby asked me if I slept ok. I said that I rested. He assumed that meant that I slept. I never said I slept. He says that I lied to him, but I didn't lie. I said I rested and I did rest. I did **not **say I slept. He assumed that part."

Bobby jumped in then. "Sam, I asked her out right if she slept ok. She knew what I was asking because I always ask her. She knew when she said, "I rested" that I would believe that she slept when she didn't. She purposefully deceived me. If you deceive someone on purpose, that is a lie."

Both Bobby and Julianna looked at Sam then waiting for his verdict. He looked at the both of them, thinking carefully as to what his answer should be.

"Well, little brother, are you wishing that you listened to your big brother once again when he told you not to go in there?" Dean called from the living room.

Sam ignored Dean's comment. "Well, if you want my opinion, here it is. She did not lie to you Bobby."

"**WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**" Dean yelled as he jumped up from the couch and came striding into the room.

Julianna looked at Bobby waiting for his reaction but Bobby was looking at Sam like he had gone crazy.

"Dean, you didn't want to be a part of this. They asked me and I told them what I thought." Sam said defending his decision before Dean could speak.

"You know Sam. It figures that you would think that wasn't a lie. You are the king of not telling the whole truth and keeping things to yourself. How many times have you said to me that you didn't lie but you were just '_not talking about whatever it was that was happening to you'_! If you don't tell the whole truth, it's the same as lying!" Dean was not happy with Sam's decision.

"So, you think it was a lie Dean?" Bobby was looking for more support.

"Yes I do. She knew she was deceiving you and she knew she was breaking one of her rules. If it was so innocent, why didn't she bring it up before today? I mean, it is Thursday now. She has not gone to sleep in 5 days. She tricked you on purpose so she wouldn't have to go to sleep." Dean looked at Julianna waiting for her defense.

"I didn't see a reason to bring it up because I wasn't feeling guilty over anything because it wasn't a **LIE**!"

Sam tried to play the mediator. "Ok, listen, two of us think it was a lie and two of us don't. We need a tie breaker and that will be the last word on this. I was going to say call it a tie and it doesn't matter but obviously, it matters a lot."

Sam wanted the argument to be over. His headache was steadily getting worse.

Bobby shook his head in agreement. "Ok, let's get one last opinion and whatever the verdict, we will all abide by it. Does everyone agree?"

Dean, Sam and Jules all nodded.

"Wait!" Julianna jumped in quickly. "I don't think the tie breaker should be Castiel. Because he is my brother, he will naturally just be upset that I haven't slept and it will alter his decision."

"I disagree." Dean jumped in then. "He is an angel. What better being to make a call on what is a lie and what isn't?"

"Well, I'm half angel Dean." Julianna reminded him with a huff.

"No, you are half child, half brat, half annoying angel sister!"

Julianna shook her head at him. "That is too many halves."

"See! Annoyinggggg!"

"Ok, so, if not Castiel, then who is going to be our mediator?" Bobby looked around for suggestions.

"**It's a lie.**"

His voice was low and deep as usual, absent of emotion.

"Cas?" Dean turned and jumped to see Castiel standing behind him. "Dammit Cas!"

"It's a lie." He repeated, ignoring Dean.

"I disagree Cas. She didn't say anything that wasn't true." Sam defended.

Julianna took a step over to Sam for solidarity and because she figured she was about to be in trouble for not sleeping like she was told. "I'm with Sam. I don't think…" Julianna immediately stopped talking when she saw the look that Castiel was sending in her direction.

Dean grabbed Cas by the shoulders. "Cas, would you please show me how to give that look? Every time you give her that look, she shuts right up. You can be across the room and just glance her way and she straightens right up. I need to learn that trick!"

"Very funny Dean!" Julianna rolled her eyes at him ignoring the snickers coming from Bobby.

"I still don't agree. She never actually lied." Sam continued getting the conversation back in place.

"How could you not agree Sam? He is a frigging angel! He can't be wrong about what a lie is." Dean defended him.

"Oh, so suddenly, you are agreeing with everything Cas says? You argue with him about everything, all the time." Sam tried to make his point.

Castiel spoke up then. "Well, you are correct Sam about two things. Dean does argue with me about everything and Julianna did not say anything that wasn't true. However, she did not tell the **whole** truth. She knew that by omitting some key information, she would cause Bobby to believe she slept. She didn't lie herself but by not telling the whole story, she caused a deceitful situation. She caused a lie. Much like you are doing with Dean right now Sam."

"What?" Dean looked at Cas and then Sam. "What is he talking about Sam?"

Sam gave Dean a guilty look but acted as if he didn't know what he was referring to.

"Sammy!" Dean looked back and forth between Cas and Sam. "Someone better start talking to me!"

Castiel continued. "Sam, you have had a very bad headache since you were thrown into the wall. You told Dean that you were ok but you aren't really ok. You lied."

"Dudeeeeeeeeee!" Dean was pissed. "Why wouldn't you tell me that you have a headache? You could have knocked something loose in there! You hit that wall hard!"

"I didn't want you to worry Dean. It's just a headache." Sam said not really looking at his brother.

"Sam, are you ok?" Julianna asked him feeling guilty that she didn't notice he was not feeling well.

"I'm fine, really."

"Liar" Cas said plainly without emotion or accusation. He reached up and touched Sam's head giving him instant relief and healing.

"Thanks Cas" Sam said quietly, unconsciously bringing his hand up to the side of his head.

"Dude, I am so going to kick your ass! Why do you have to keep everything to yourself? Is it so hard to tell the truth?!" Dean was pacing in the kitchen.

Castiel looked over to his sister. "Julianna, why do you have such a problem with sleeping? If something is wrong, you should tell someone, not lie about whether you rested. The human part of you needs that recharge and its one of your rules!" He seemed visibly frustrated with her.

"**Why do we keep having this conversation?!" **The question came from Dean and Cas at exactly the same time to their younger siblings.

Everyone was silent for a minute and Dean and Cas just looked at each other.

Dean turned suddenly and stalked out of the room and into the yard back to his baby, the one thing that would never lie to him.

"Dean, wait." Sam followed him ready to apologize.

"Bobby, I owe you an apology. I'm sorry." Julianna offered the apology sincerely.

Bobby nodded at her but didn't say anything. He knew he didn't have to now that Cas was here.

Julianna dared to look up at her brother. He was staring at her like he was trying to figure her out. It was unnerving. "So" Julianna cleared her throat and whispered. "How much trouble am I in?"

"It's not about how much trouble you are in sister. It is about the fact that you knew you were breaking your rules. You knew that Bobby believed you had slept and you didn't correct the error. Bobby is not here to police you when it's bedtime. You should be complying with your rules without having to be told. Furthermore, you should not be arguing with anyone in this household especially Bobby who watches out for you. You are forgetting your place."

Julianna looked down at her feet, embarrassed by what she knew was true. "Of course you are right Brother. I have no excuses."

Castiel looked down at a book on the table and started to thumb through the pages. Julianna knew she wasn't excused yet. He had more to say. So, she waited. He spoke without looking up.

"Julianna, if you are in bed before I count to 5, I might decide to '_spare the rod'._"

Julianna took off running to her bedroom.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bobby looked at Castiel for a moment. "Why are you here Cas? You didn't come because we were arguing."

"No, you are right Bobby. When I did my usual check on Julianna, I sensed that Sam was hurt."

Bobby didn't really believe him. "Wait a second, you sensed that Sam had a headache and that is why you flew down here. I'm not buying that. Didn't we just have a lesson in lying?"

Cas gave Bobby a ghost of a smile. There wasn't much that you could get past Bobby. "I sensed that Sam was hurt more than he even realized. I am just debating if I want to tell this to Dean or not."

"Tell Dean what?"

"When Sam was thrown by that spirit and hit the wall, he hit his head hard. It caused fluid to build on his brain. His headache would not have gotten better. If Dean knew that, it would cause even more of an argument between brothers. I am unsure if I want to contribute to that." Cas was weighing the options of not telling the whole truth or standing true to his definition of a lie.

"Well, you are right Cas. Dean would be royally pissed if he knew. Maybe you shouldn't tell Dean. Maybe you should just tell Sam. Maybe he will see what kind of harm can be caused from hiding the truth." Bobby knew that telling Dean would start the next world war.

Cas thought about that. "And if I do not tell Dean, would I be lying to him? How can I reprimand my sister for lying by not telling the whole truth and then do the same myself?"

Bobby looked at him like the answer was obvious. "Hello? Every parent in America does that. Haven't you ever heard of 'do as I say, not as I do'?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so the rest of this has a bit of fluff in it. I couldn't resist.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Cas walked outside to the Impala and the boys. Sam was trying to get Dean to let things go.

"C'mon Dean. Let's not fight. I already apologized. I knew you would start mothering me and it was just a headache." Sam looked at Dean pleadingly. He really didn't want to argue with him.

Dean popped his head out from under the hood of the Impala and stared at Sam. He seemed to be concentrating all his thoughts at him.

Sam was unsure what to make of it. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to give you the same look that Cas gives Jules so you will shut up already."

Sam sighed. "Dean, let's talk about this."

Dean just gruffed at him but didn't answer. He kept his head buried under the hood of the car.

"Sam? I would like to talk to you please, privately." Cas said quietly.

Before Sam could answer, Dean poked his head out from under the hood again. "Why?"

Cas looked at Dean, confused. "Why what?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Why do you want to talk to Sam privately?"

"Why are you asking? Am I not allowed to speak with Sam?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then, what did you say?" Cas was having trouble keeping up with the conversation.

"I want to know why you want to speak with Sam privately. What are you up to?"

"Dean, if you don't want me to speak with Sam, just say so."

"No, you can speak to Sam."

"Well, thank you Dean. I intend to. Although, I wasn't aware that I needed your consent." Cas remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

Dean looked at the angel suspiciously. "You just usually don't ask to talk to him privately."

Cas decided to throw the whole lying thing out the window and go with the "do as I say, not as I do" motto. He wasn't good at lying so he made sure not to make eye contact with Dean.

"Dean, if you must know, I wanted to talk to Sam about supporting Julianna when she is wrong. I don't want her to be encouraged to lie or keep secrets."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Great, now I have to get a lecture from an angel?"

Dean smirked. "Good Cas, go talk to him. Teach him something will you! He doesn't listen to me. Who am I? Just his big brother, the guy who practically raised him, the guy who would die for him. Oh wait, I did die for him actually…"

Dean kept talking and Sam looked at Cas quickly. "Please get me out of here. I will take whatever lecture you want to dish out just so I don't have to hear this speech again."

Cas and Sam went inside the house and sat down. Bobby stood in the doorway of the living room.

Castiel began. "Sam, I wanted you to know something. If you choose to tell Dean, well that will be up to you."

"What's wrong Cas?" Sam looked at Bobby and back to Cas. Whatever it was, the two of them seemed to be taking it seriously.

"I didn't come down today to settle an argument about lying. I came down because you were hurt. When you hit your head, you caused fluid to build in your brain. Your headache was the result of your head injury. It would not have gone away with medication."

Sam was looking down at his hands trying to understand the conversation.

"So, you are saying that I was bleeding in the brain? If you hadn't come here today and if I never told anyone, I could have died?" Sam couldn't believe it.

"Yes Sam. I know and Bobby knows. Dean would be very upset at you if he knew." Cas explained.

Sam sat back and put his hands on his head. "Dean would be soooooooooooo pissed at me. Wait. If I don't tell him, then I am still keeping secrets which he hates. What do I do Bobby?"

Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "Well Sport, whatever you do is up to you. Cas and I want you to understand why keeping secrets, lying, not telling the whole truth, well, it can kill you... literally."

Sam thought about it but he knew what he had to do.

"I'm going to go tell Dean. I have to. Cas, if he kills me, will you heal me again?" Sam cracked a small smile.

"Killing you wouldn't make sense Sam. He gets upset when you are hurt. I'm sure he will want to keep you alive." Cas reassured him not understanding the joke.

Bobby snickered and Sam smiled. "Thanks Cas."

Sam walked outside slowly, clearly trying to get his thoughts together.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Castiel started to go towards the stairs to see Julianna when Bobby stopped him.

"You know Cas, when Sam was a boy, I couldn't get him to go to bed for nothing. There was one week that he was staying with me and we argued every night at bedtime. Dean had gone with John but Sam was still too young. I was inches away from giving that boy a whooping when he finally admitted to me that he was scared to go to sleep. He wasn't used to going to sleep without Dean and he didn't feel safe without him. One phone call each night to Dean settled him down and he was able to sleep without a problem."

"Your story is interesting Bobby but its relevance escapes me." Cas just looked at him for an explanation.

"I'm trying to say that maybe Jules has a reason for not wanting to go to sleep at night. Maybe something is frightening her?"

"Hmm" Cas seemed to consider the idea. "I never thought to ask her."

Castiel went upstairs to check on his sister.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sam walked outside slowly trying to grasp what Cas had told him. He had no idea that he was hurt that badly. What if Cas hadn't sensed that he was hurt? It really was stupid not to tell Dean about the headache. Then again, he really shouldn't have to run and tell Dean every little thing. He isn't a little boy anymore.

He does keep a lot of stuff to himself but it's only because Dean worries so much. He just didn't want Dean to worry. It's not lying. Is it?

Sam sat down at the table outside by the Impala. He didn't realize that Dean was watching him since he walked outside.

"Dude, what the hell did Cas say to you? You look like you got your ass beat." Dean was staring at Sam trying to figure out what was wrong. "Listen if Cas was out of line with anything, just tell me and I will have a talk with him."

Sam looked up just realizing that Dean was talking. "Huh? Oh no, Cas was alright."

"What's up Sam?" Dean was now concerned over the quiet demeanor of his brother.

"Dean, can I tell you something?" Sam looked at his brother with the puppy dog eyes that he was famous for.

Dean has never been known to say no to those eyes. "Of course you can, you know that." He sat down at the table with Sam.

"No, I mean, you want me to tell you things and I want to tell you something but I know you are going to be mad. Can I tell you and you promise not to be mad?" Sam's expression reminded Dean of when Sam was just a little boy telling him that he broke something in one of the hotel rooms or he got into trouble at school. It was the same expression he used when he used to confide the problem to his big brother and beg him not to tell Dad. Dean responded the same way he did all those years ago.

"Well, Sammy boy, I can't promise I won't be mad but I will try, ok? Now, what is going on?"

Sam took a deep breath. "Well, Cas came here today because he sensed that I wasn't feeling good."

"Really, Cas flew down for a headache? Well, I'm glad he did. So, what's the problem?" It was like pulling teeth, Dean thought.

"No Dean, he sensed that I was hurt. I mean, when I hit that wall with my head, it, um, caused bleeding in my brain. That is why I had the bad headache that wouldn't go away." Sam was talking quickly now. "That is what Cas healed when he touched my head today. He basically saved my life."

Sam stopped and waited for the explosion. He looked at his brother. Dean was just looking back at him. He had no expression on his face. Then Dean took a deep breath and Sam readied himself for what was coming. But, nothing came.

Dean's head was swimming with all the different scenarios that could have resulted from Sam's head injury. To think that his brother was so ill and he didn't even know it. Part of him wanted to reach across the table and just shake him and another part of him wanted to wrap his arms around Sam and just be grateful that he was ok.

"Are you alright now Sammy?" Dean asked quietly.

"Yeah, Cas said he fixed it. You know, I'm sorry Dean. I had no idea something was really wrong. I thought it was just a headache. You always have so much on your shoulders. I didn't want to add anything to it."

Dean just nodded but said nothing. He was trying desperately not to react with anger.

"I get it Dean. I do. I'll try not to keep things from you just in case it is worse than what I think it is. It's just, when Cas told me, I knew you would want to know. I didn't want to keep it a secret." Sam wasn't sure why his brother was so quiet. He wasn't sure if this was better or worse than having him yelling. "Thanks for not getting mad."

"Well Sammy, to tell _**the whole truth**_, I am mad. If you are hurt, you need to tell me. I can't help you if you don't tell me that you need help. When I think of what could have happened because you were keeping secrets, it scares me, you know. I mean, what would I do..."

Dean got a hitch in his throat that stopped him from finishing the sentence. He quickly cleared his throat and got up from the table. He walked back to look under the hood of the Impala as if he was examining a major problem where none was to be found. He didn't say anymore. He didn't have to. He knew that Sam understood.

After a few minutes of silence, Sam spoke up.

"How about I get you a beer big brother?"

"Yeah, sounds good little brother. Don't take all day. You are going to help me detail my baby."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Cas opened the door to his sister's bedroom, thinking about what Bobby had suggested. Julianna was in her night-shirt. It was her favorite one that Bobby had bought for her. It was light blue like the sky and had a cartoon angel on it sitting on a cloud. She was laying on her side with the covers pulled up half way but she wasn't asleep.

"Still awake?" Cas asked.

"I'm trying to sleep, honestly." Julianna responded quietly.

Cas walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He said nothing but reached down and took off his shoes. Julianna watched him, wondering what he was doing. She can't remember the last time he took his shoes off except that one time when he was hurt but she and Bobby had taken them off then.

Cas pulled the covers down a little. "Move over little sister." Julianna's face was one of shock and confusion as she scooted over in the bed. Castiel lay down in the bed on his back and pulled the covers over the both of them. He reached his arm out and pulled his little sister in until her head was on his chest.

Julianna lay there for a while trying to figure out this new behavior.

"Castiel?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Julianna asked hesitantly.

"I'm comforting you." Cas explained.

Julianna almost laughed and snuggled closer to him.

"Are you comforted?" Cas asked. He was unsure how to do this correctly.

"Yes I am but you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"This is not unpleasant."

After a few moments, Cas spoke up again.

"So tell me Julianna, what are you afraid of that you don't want to go to sleep? What scares you little sister?"

Julianna could feel her eyes filling with tears. How did he know?

"How did you know, brother?"

"Julianna, I am an angel of our Lord. And...well... Bobby told me that he suspected something like that."

Jules held tight to her brother enjoying the closeness and grateful that he didn't seem angry with her. "Castiel, humans dream."

"Yes, I know this."

"I dream now too. I have bad dreams and I'm afraid to close my eyes sometimes." Julianna held tighter to her brother's coat. It seemed silly for him to wear his coat and tie in the bed but it would seem unnatural if he didn't have it on.

"Do you want to tell me about your bad dreams?" Castiel was curious about what scared her so much.

"I have lots of them. Sometimes I see Gabriel and his eyes are so sad and there is blood. I dream of my charge who sold his soul. I dream of the day I fought with that demon. Once, I dreamed of Michael. Michael was so good brother. It is unfair for him to be stuck in that cage. I always wake up frightened. I am afraid to sleep."

Bobby was right, Castiel thought. He was very intuitive. Cas would have to remember to thank him.

"Julianna, why didn't you tell me this before? Why not just tell me that you were having a problem?"

"You have so much on your shoulders already. I didn't want to worry you. I thought I could fix it by myself."

"Sister, when you have a problem, we can not fix it if you don't tell me what the problem is. And, if you can't or won't tell me, tell Bobby or Sam or Dean. I won't tolerate secrets. Am I clear?"

"Yes Castiel."

"You know Julianna, dreams aren't real. I know sometimes that they seem real to you. Perhaps if I was here with you when you slept, you would feel safer."

"You can't be here every time I go to sleep. I know that."

"Well, I can be here tonight. Now, close your eyes. I will watch over you all night. You are safe."

"All night?" Jules was nervous about sleeping.

"All night"

Julianna hesitated and then closed her eyes. She was asleep in minutes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you liked it. I would love to know whose side were you on? Did Julianna lie to Bobby?**


End file.
